Her Twin
by americanfootball
Summary: She is her, but not....TATE, not a TIva hater though. Plez read. Has been on my computer for a longgg time. Plez and thank you


Prologue

It was one year since that fatal day that Agent Catlin "Kate" Todd died. Agent Todd was assassinated by the terrorist, Ari Haswari. She died protecting her boss, Gibbs. She was a petite brunette with matching brown eyes. Kate was a former Secret Service agent handpicked to protect the president. She had joined NCIS shortly after she resigned from the service. It was a tough case, on in which her former boyfriend was killed in an assassination attempt on the president. She quickly became a part of the team and she worked for NCIS for two years until her death.

It was also one month since Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs "retired". Agnet Gibbs retired after there was an attack on some military personnel that could have been prevented. He was in a coma after he was in an explosion and couldn't remember anything about the attack that would soon occur. Not many people knew much about Gibbs except that he was married four times. The first he had a wife and a daughter, which were murdered years before. The last three ended up in divorce. Gibbs was a very strong person. His stare could stop anyone in their tracks with his icy blue eyes. He was always known for his poor fashion sense, bad hair cut that was also graying, and always a cup of coffee in hand. This former marine was a great agent that didn't like to play politics.

Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo is the head of the team. Gibbs was his former boss and left Tony in charge when he left. Tony was Kate's partner also. He was a former playboy, but has recently changed his dating ways. Ever since Gibbs left Tony in charged he has been acing more and more like Gibbs. Tony was a good height and had a toned body and sandy hair. Tony was brought up in a rich family and was a police officer in Baltimore before joining NCIS.

Also on the team was Timothy "Tim" McGee. He is the definition of a computer geek. Graduated from MIT. He also was a good height but not toned. And like Ton y had sandy hair. He was assigned to the team a year after Kate was. Tim was a tentative young man that was always eager to learn. Before Tony became his boss Tony would always pick on him. But now not being the junior agent he felt more confident.

The last field agent on the team was former mussad officer Ziva David. She replaced Agent Todd and was part of the investigation into her death. She was determined to prove her half- brother, Ari, was innocent. But she soon came to realize that wasn't the case. She ended up killing Ari in Gibbs's basement. Not much is known about Agent David except that she is Israeli and is a highly trained assassin.

The other members of the team include their forensic scientist Abigail "Abby" Schuito. The young woman was gothic, yet cheerful. She and Kate were best friends before her death. She had learned to accept Kate's death explaining how death was a part of life. But not even Abby believed this herself. It was rumored that Abby slept in a coffin at one point. But Abby couldn't force herself to sleep in it after Kate's death. Abby was known to always have a calf- pow, a caffeine drink, in her hand. And their medical examiner, Dr. Mallard or "Ducky". He was a very intelligent man that always had a story to tell. Again not much is known about his personal life except that he lives with his elderly mother. Assisting Ducky is Jimmy Palmer. He is very geeky with thick rimmed glasses.

The head of all of NCIS is Director Jennifer "Jenny" Sheppard. She was tall and slender with red hair a light eyes. It is apparent that she and Gibbs have some kind of a history together, one that includes Paris. Not much else is known about Jenny.

Things had been hard for a long time, but all the team could do was take every day one at a time. No one ever expected Tony to be able to lead his team in the condition he was in, but he no one could have done it better. But the truth was he missed his late partner, Kate and so did everyone else. Every day he would walk into the bullpen and expect to see Kate sitting across his old desk, old habits die hard. The anniversary of her death was coming up in a couple days and it only made Tony feel worse. There was only one thing that could keep him sane, and that was his work. He drowned himself in a sea of paper work every night. Nothing ever interesting happened until that day…

Chapter 1

Tony walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand, not looking up at anybody until he reached his desk. It was just like any other day. Tony sat down said good morning to Tim and Ziva, then get started on paperwork.

"So any cases come in while I was out, Tim," asked Tony

"No, nothing today."

Then Jenny stormed in, she wasn't in a good mood ever since Gibbs left.

"Good morning everyone. I have some good news. It turns out you all will be getting some extra help and a new member of you team. I would like all of you to meet, Special Agent Catherine Tucker."

A woman walked around the corner from behind Jenny. She looked a lot like Kate, so much she could be her twin sister. Everyone was speechless, all except Ziva, who greeted her with a smile and a handshake.

"Welcome to the team, I'm Special Agent Ziva David."

"Catherine, but you guys can call me Cathy." She softly replied.

Everyone kept staring at her refusing to budge. She was the same height and weight as Kate, had the same facial composition of her, and was almost a complete copy of Kate. The only physical appearances that were different were she had light-brown hair and bright blue eyes, a mix of aqua and light blue.

After taking a double take Tony finally said," Welcome to the team, Cathy. I'm Tony, the boss man. From now on you answer to me. And no questions asked."

"Yes sir," Cathy answered tentatively. "Where should I sit?"

"Umm, over there," Tony said pointing to his old desk.

Cathy sat down, turned on her computer and started wheeling around in her chair. After a couple of minutes she decided to unpack all her personal belonging onto her desk. She pulled out a couple of pictures, one of her and what seemed to be her two brothers and parents. Then one of her dog and the last was her and a guy that looked to be her boyfriend.

The whole day the team spent their time on paperwork and filling Cathy in on how things are done at NCIS. When it was time to go to lunch Tony announced on his way out to the elevator, "Be back at 1:00."

Ziva and Cathy stood up at the same time and Ziva invited Cathy to eat in the cafeteria with her. She accepted her invitation. Ziva then asked Tim," You coming with?"

"No I'm going to stay here, I don't have much of an appetite anymore."

"Ok, see you in an hour"

As soon as the two women left Tim called Abby ad she answered her phone cheerfully, "Hey Timmmmmy. How are things today?"

"Surprising" he answered. "Can I come down for lunch? I have some things to tell you."

"Sure thing," she answered cheerfully.

When Tim explained everything to Abby she didn't seem too disturbed about the new member of the team.

"Aren't you shocked?" Tim asked Abby.

"No, I believe that it's possible that there is another woman that resembles Kate. Don't let it bother you because we all know that she isn't her.

"Alright I'll try, but it's still weird."

With that Tim left the lab and to the elevator. With Abby now alone in her lab she took time to think about Kate. It had been a long time since she even thought about Kate. She took a picture of her and Kate that Tony and snapped of them a long time ago. "Oh, Kate. What am I going to do with them now?"

The ride in the elevator was quiet. Neither Ziva nor Cathy spoke. As the two women stepped off the elevator they immediately received stares from other agents, who were all former co-workers of Kate's.

"Why are they all staring at?"

"They're probably are all just wondering who the new girl is."

"Ok, alright."

Chapter 2

When it was five minutes to 1:00 they headed up to the bullpen. When they sat down Tony walked in.

"I'm going to meet with Jenny. Be back soon. And finish that paperwork!"

Then he stormed up the stairs and out of sight.

"Why's he so cranky?" Cathy asked Tim.

"He has been like that for a while."

"Why?"

"The anniversary of Agents To-," Ziva began

"Shut up. Ziva," Tim stopped her

"Ok, what are up with you two?" Cathy questioned

"Nothing, really. Everything is ok. It's just we don't talk about it, ever. And don't ask about it again," Tim explained

The three agents got back to work.

Tony walked into Jenny's office and sat down.

"Director"

"Agent Dinozzo"

"I don't want her on my team or even in the same building as my team and I," Tony started.

"Yes you will and you'll teach her just like Gibbs taught you," Jenny replied

"No I can't do it. I want her out!"

"Why?"

"She looks too much like Kate!"

"………"

"Tony, you need to move on and I think Cathy can help. I know it'll hurt but you'll get past that. Just give her a chance."

Knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument he stoped.

"Fine, whatever you say Director."

Tony walked down the stairs and sat down in his chair. The team continued on for four hours and Tony decided to let Cathy go home early," See you tomorrow morning Cathy, 8:00 am sharp. Tim, Ziva wait around a while."

Cathy gathered up her stuff and said goodbye to everyone. When Cathy entered the elevator and was gone, Ziva asked,"I don't get it what's your guys' problem with her?" Tim walked over to her desk and pulled up Kate's profile.

"Is that Agent Todd's record?"

"Yah"

"She looks just like………. Oh I get it now. She's her copy-dog.

"The term is copy-cat" Tim corrected her

Tony got up gave the two a nod and left without a word. The two were left there, not knowing what to do.

Chapter 3

Tony tossed and turned in his bed having flashbacks of Kate and then suddenly he heard a gunshot and his partner falling to the ground. "Kate!" he screamed as he sat up, in a hot sweat. Not another nightmare, they always came when he ever had a dramatic day. The he laid down giving up on sleep.

The next day Tony got into work early and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a picture of Kate and became saddened by her smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Katie. I miss you."

Then Tony heard the elevator beep and shoved her picture under a couple of files. In walked, Ziva and Cathy, then followed by Tim. As the mail man walked around Tony went over to get their mail.

"Agent Dinozzo, the director needs those files." A paper boy came by.

"They're on my desk"

Cathy walked over and picked up the files off his desk and saw the picture of Kate when she picked them up. She sat the files to the side and picked up the photo. Tony noticed Cathy with the photo.

"Ummm………Cathy give that here."

"Who is this?" she asked holding up the photo.

"It's no one, now hand it over"

"No who is she? She looks like me."

"Give it here"

"No"

"Yes"

"Tell me!"

"Her name was Special Agent Catlin Todd. She was killed a year ago and she was Tony's partner," Jenny interrupted them. "Tony, my office now."

Tony followed Jenny into her office.

"That was unacceptable Dinozzo."

"You didn't have to tell her that, it's none of her business."

"She's part of your team and you will treat her with respect."

"Whatever, Jenny. You'll never understand."

With that Tony left and walked down the stairs, and into the elevator. Cathy ran out after him. As Tony pulled out the parking lot so did Cathy. She followed him all the way to the cemetery. Tony got out and walked the familiar path to Kate's gravestone.

"Hey, Katie. It's been awhile. There's this new girl that looks just like you. I miss you so much."

Tony sat there in silence. Then Cathy walked up behind him and sat down beside him.

"Is this her?"

"Yah"

"What was she like."

"She was smart, funny, kind, and beautiful, but she was tough."

"Do you miss her?"

"More than anything."

"Do you resent me because I look like her?"

"No it just hurts when I look at you. You remind me of her."

"Did you love her?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"My husband died over ten months ago. He was a F.B.I. agent, killed on duty."

"Is he the man on your desk?"

"Yah. I miss him every day, but I'm learning to move on."

"Kate seemed like a good person."

"She was. No one will ever be able to replace her. She looked so much like you, but she had dark, amber hair and dark chocolate eyes….. During a case she would do anything to solve it. She was always the one to help people."

"Do you think she would have liked me?"

"Yah, she would have. You're a good person, but in this job you go through a lot. But it'll make you stronger and you'll learn so much. The cases you'll work on will be hard on you but you must take the bad in every case and turn it around."

"Thanks boss."

"No thank you. And you can call me Tony."

The two sat there looking at Kate's gravestone. Then a warm breeze surrounded them. Tony knew this was Kate's way of telling him that everything will be ok.

Chapter 4

A couple of weeks went by and there still wasn't a case. The team spent most of the day looking at cold cases or writing reports. The team was bored and Tony wanted to have something all the team could do together. It was a good thing that the annual company picnic was coming up in a couple of days. Tony couldn't think of a better way to spend this Saturday. It was around six and Tony decided to wrap up the day.

"Goodnight guys see you tomorrow."

The next day seemed to go by faster than the day before and Saturday was right around the corner. Tony woke up early and decided it was time to get ready for the picnic.

When Tony arrived at Mercy Park the rest of the team was already there and most of the people who worked in the building. This would be the perfect chance for Cathy to get out and meet more of her coworkers.

Tony walked up to his team and greeted them. "Hey guys." "Hey," they replied.

He then walked up to Cathy. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine, but people keep staring at me."

"They're not use to you. Kate knew practically everyone and it's really hard on everyone to see someone who resembles her. Every time they look at you they'll think of her. But don't worry about it; they'll come around to you. You just have to become your own person and let everyone know you're not Kate."

"What about you? Do you know I'm not Kate?"

"Yah."

"Not even for a second?"

"Well when you walked in for the slightest second I thought maybe, just maybe Kate was alive. Then I realized you weren't her and come back to reality."

"Now come on you have people to meet.

The rest of the picnic the team spent introducing Cathy to people. It seemed like everything would be alright. Then one day something so shocking happened that could tear the team apart, again.

Chapter 5

It started off like any other day. Tony and the team came into work as usual and went to work like always. The days got easier and Cathy was fitting in, not only with the team but with the rest of the building. The team got into their own routine. Around 6:00 pm everyone was working as usual and Jenny came down the stairs.

"Tony, meet me in MTAC."

"Coming."

Tony and Jenny walked up the stairs into MTAC. Jenny dismissed everyone and it left the two alone.

"What is it Jenny?"

"How much do you know about Operation Rose."

"Not much, just what I've heard around the water cooler. Mercenaries are hired to take out terrorist illegally. But I thought it was just gossip."

"It's not. These mercenaries are trained to kill and show no mercy to their targets. It is extremely illegal. Since us, as a government can't go in and kill them ourselves somebody, somewhere was fed up with terrorist being able to run around and assembled a team to take them out."

"I don't understand what does this have to do with me."

"You will. There are exactly five of them. They call themselves The Guardians. The first is John Mackenzie, code name Twig, the leader of the group. The second, Ike Creig or Blue, the explosives expert. Next is Alexander Scott nicknamed Bull Dog, an ex-marine. The fourth is Elliot Thompson, the medical expert, but they call him Doc. And the last is the woman. Her codename is Rose and that's where the operation got it's name."

"You never said her name."

"Tony……she's……she's Kate."

"No, that's impossible."

"It's her, Tony."

"No it's not. She died right in front of me. There must be a mistake."

"No, no mistake," she said pulling up a picture of the Guardians on the screen. "It's her."

"If it is then we need to get her back."

"We can't. We don't know how to get to them. They're always moving. Plus we can't have anything to do with them because they're acting against the government and the law."

"I have to do something."

"You can't"

"But I have to. I won't lose her again."

"Tony, your judgment is clouded by the fact you have feelings for her. I know you would do anything to help her, but you can't."

"Then I'm asking for leave time."

"Denied. You'll just end up doing something stupid."

"So you're not letting me go?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Then I quit."

Tony rushed down the stairs and gathered his stuff. Jenny was close behind him. Tony ran to the elevator and the last thing he heard was Jenny yelling, "Don't do it, Dinozzo."

Chapter 6

Meanwhile in Iraq. The team just got back from a hit in Downtown Bagdagh. Kate took one of the cards out of the 52 card deck of terrorist. Then, pined it up against the wall and crossed it out, 18 down, 34 more to go. She then sighed. She missed Virginia, but she has to keep this up for the better of her country.

"You ok, Kate?" Doc asked. "Yah," Kate replied. Doc had become the man she became the closest to in the group. Johnny and Blue were ok, but she never connected with them. And Bull Dog was more like the father of the group. He kept everyone in order and helped Twig with tactics. And she was just an extra.

"You don't seem ok. What are you thinking about?"

"My old team."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yah."

"Don't worry one day everything we're working for will pay off."

"I know, I'm not worried about that. It's just when I left I left a lot of things unsaid. I don't want to never be able to say what I need to."

"Don't worry you're not going anywhere."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. What didn't you get the chance to say."

"I never told the man I love that I love him."

"Don't worry. I have been a doctor for a while and I've come to realized that people don't die before they say what they have to."

"That's comforting. Thanks Doc."

"Yah, sure."

Then Bull Dog and Blue walked in and followed by Twig. Twig began his speech that he always gave when back from a mission, "As you all know we have just finished a job. This last one we barely made it out of there. We're going to have to lay low for awhile, maybe a month or so."

"What are we going to do in that time," Blue asked.

"Train"

"Can't wait."

"Everyone don't go to bed too late, we had a long day."

Everyone went to their own room in their hideout. Kate couldn't sleep all night.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile back at NCIS. The team and Jenny were sitting in the bullpen alone.

"I can't believe he just quite like that," Tim said.

"Well he did," Jenny said.

"But why?" asked Ziva.

"I wouldn't let him go to Iraq."

"Why would he want to go there?" Cathy questioned.

"He went to get Kate."

"What?" Tim asked. Then Jenny pulled up the file for Operation Rose.

A couple of minutes latter…..

"I can't believe it, you wouldn't help her!" Tim exploded. He never acted this was and especially never to the director.

"What could I do?"

"Help her, you're the director."

"There's nothing I can do. It's too risky."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't know her!"

"Tim calm down," Ziva said.

"Shut up Ziva you didn't know her either! None of you did! I'm leaving."

Tim got into the elevator and was gone.

About five minutes latter Tim was in Abby's lab.

"Hey Tim."

"Hey Abby."

"What's up?"

"Abby….I have some news."

"Well what is it."

"Kate's not dead."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in Iraq. She's part of a renegade operation, called Operation Rose. The director just told us. She had the whole file."

"Well what is she doing about it?"

"Nothing. Tony wanted to go after Kate but Jenny wouldn't let him, so he quite."

"I can't believe Kate's alive. We have to help Tony find her."

"How?"

"We can do whatever we can here. You know servalence."

"Yah."

"Whatever it takes, right?"

"Right."

Chapter 8

Tony landed in Baghdad national airport. Where to start? He got a hotel room and thought of ways he could get to Kate. Then his satellite cell phone rang.

"Dinozzo," he answered. "Tony it's Abby and Tim," Abby said.

"What guys?."

"Tim told me about Kate. We're want to help you."

"How?"

"We sent you up to meet Agent Greenaway, he's with the FBI."

"Where do I meet him…?"

"……At a local bar."

Tony walked in and sat down by a man sitting at the bar.

"How is the weather, out there," the man asked

"It's windy."

"Agent Dizzozo, it's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't we go outside?"

"Ok"

…Outside

"So agent Greenaway, what is going on here?"

"Well my assignment is to watch The Guardians, unofficially of course."

"So what's happened?"

"Well, they just got back from a mission, all alive and well."

"Where's their hideout"

"About five miles north."

"Can you take me there?"

"Yah I can, but not today maybe tomorrow."

"Or you can just tell me where it is."

"Yah, ok. Do you see the clock tour?"

"Yes."

"You follow that road for five miles, then you turn right and go three miles."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Don't mention it.

Chapter 9

The next day….

Tony woke up early and packed his gear. Hr walked out to the street and got in the car, that Agent Greenaway gave him. Then he followed the directions. When he got there, he noticed it was a two story, rundown apartment building. He got out of his car and found the side door open. He walked in and started to walk down the hall, then he heard a gun click.

"Stop right there," Bull Dog said.

"I'm here for Kate" Tony replied

"We'll see about that."

Bull Dog followed Tony and up to the second story, where the hideout was.

Twig walked in with Blue and Doc.

"Who's this?" Twig asked Bull Dog

"I don't know, but he says he's here for Kate."

"I that so? KATE!!"

Kate came running from a room farther down the hall.

"What?" she asked Twig.

"Someone's here for you."

"Who?"

She asked as she walked into the room.

"Tony? What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"I should ask you the same thing." Tony replied.

"Do you want to be alone, Kate?" Doc asked

"Yes please. I'll be alright."

Everyone exited the room.

"Tony it's good to see you again."

"You too. God Kate, I thought you were dead."

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you."

"The director, he let you"

"Actually, there's a new Director. Her name is Jenny Shepherd."

"Really? What else has happened?"

"Well, Ari was killed by Gibbs and his sister Mussad Officer Ziva David and she now works on my team, your replacement. And Gibbs quite awhile ago. I only learned you were alive only a couple days ago. Jenny wouldn't let me come here so I quite."

"Is that it?"

"No there's another new girl. Her name is Catherine Tucker. Kate……she looks like you."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, it hurt so much to look at her because she reminds me of you. Then when I learned you were alive, I just had to come. I can't lose you again."

"……Tony…I can't leave."

"Why?"

"What we're doing here is important. Everything we're doing will pay off one day."

"Kate I'm not letting you go."

Right after that Twig walked in. "It's almost dinner. Tony you're invited to stay for a couple days if you want."

"Yah, I would like that"

Dinner was eaten in silence and no one talked or asked Tony anything. Then after dinner Doc put together another cot in Kate's room. When it was time for everyone to go to bed everyone went to their respective rooms. Tony and Kate went to bed without talking to each other.

The next morning Tony woke up late and when he went to look for the rest of the guys they weren't anywhere in the building. He went down to the garage and noticed his car parked there. Then he checked out back.

When he got to the back he saw Kate going through an obstacle course.

"What are you guys doing?" Tony asked Doc

"Training."

"Why?"

"To stay sharp."

"For what"

"Our missions, what else?"

"Listen, Doc. I don't know how to say this but I came here to get Kate and I'm not leaving until she's on that plane with me."

"Good."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kate shouldn't be here. She doesn't belong here. All of us Bull Dog, Blue, Twig and I have nothing to live for. There's no one at home waiting for us to return or praying for our safe return. None of us have a family or even close friends. We're the only family we've got."

"How does Kate fit into this?"

"Twig recruited her somehow, but the exception was everyone had to think she was dead so no one would think anything of it if she died over here."

"Doc?"

"Yah"

"I can I tell you something?."

"Yah, of course."

"I think I might be in love with her."

"Does she know that?"

"No."

"You need to tell her that."

"Why?"

"Because she misses Virginia and I don't think she'll admit it because she's willing to make sacrifices to protect people. Don't you see she's giving up her entire life just to be here?"

"I see."

"I promise you we'll get Kate out of here."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After an hour latter the team was done with their training for the day and decided to go to a local bar for a couple drinks and lunch. When they returned to their hideout they all sat together and talked about who the next mission would be. Twig had an idea to go after some smaller fish for awhile so the team could split up and more work done in less time. After a couple of hours it was around six. Some of the team went off to collect their newest weapon shipment, while Doc, Kate, and Tony stayed. Doc announced he was going to take a nap. Kate walked out to the balcony, followed by Tony. Kate took a deep breath of air.

"It's nothing like Virginia." Tony said

"No it's not."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yah, but I don't see the difference of fighting terrorists there or here."

"Well for one your friends and family don't think you're dead."

"I'm sorry about that, it's just I can't be tied down to anything while I'm over here."

"You could have told me."

"It was too risky."

"And out here fighting terrorist isn't?"

"Yah but this way I'm fighting for something."

"You are at home too."

"This…this is different."

"Listen Kate….it's time to come home."

"Why should I?"

"Because Kate, when you died I was a mess, the team almost fell apart. Kate we need you."

"Is that the only reason?"

"God Kate why do you have to be so selfish?"

"I'm not. Just tell me why I have to leave."

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yah."

"Because Kate… I love you. Do whatever you want, but tomorrow morning I'm going to be on that plane. Kate I can't do this anymore. I won't make the decision for you. But for me it's all or nothing. Either you're here or you're in Virginia"

Tony left the balcony and disappeared. He went to gather the small amount of items and drove off in his car. When he got to his hotel room he called Agent Greenaway to tell him he was done with the car. After packing all his things for the next morning he went to bed."

Chapter 10

The next morning Tony got up and took a shower. After he was done Agent Greenaway was waiting in the lobby, so he could drive him to the airport.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" He asked when they got in the car.

"Yah, but it's no go."

"Too bad."

They finally reached the airport.

"Goodbye Agent Dinozzo, and good luck with the rest of your life." Agent Greenaway said.

"Thanks and you too. And try to stay out of trouble it's too dangerous here."

Tony watched Greenaway drive away. Then he went to the terminal and got on his plane. He put his carry on above and sat down. When he opened up one of his magazines he heard a familiar voice.

"Is this seat taken?" Kate asked

"You came."

"Yah. I thought about what you said and I've realized that since I left I have missed you. Tony I've realized that I love you too and I want to go home"

"Just think about it, soon you'll be home where you belong."

"Yah can't wait."

The entire flight Kate and Tony sat in silence and watched a movie. After the movie they dozed off. When they arrived in Washington DC they exited the airport and caught a cab to Tony's apartment. Tony unlocked the door and brought their stuff in.

"You can take the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

"Thanks, Tony. Ahh, it feels good to be home."

"Kate…" Tony took her hands in his.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me again.

"I won't, I promise."

Tony took Kate's face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Soon they parted and rested their foreheads together.

"Stay in the bedroom with me, I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Ok, anything you want Kate."

Chapter 11

The next morning Tony woke up and walked into the kitchen to find Jenny sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning, Tony."

"Morning. May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I have a friend that said he saw one of my agents arriving at Washington National Airport."

"Yah and…."

"I just wanted to come to you because I know you're not coming to me."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to meet Agent Todd. She's very popular." Jenny said while smiling.

"Are you here to ask me back?"

"Kind of. You know that I know you quit and the spur of the moment and you don't really want to leave NCIS."

"No, I want to come back. Will you take me back?"

"Yes, but you owe me."

Kate walked in from the bedroom.

"Who are you talking to Tony?"

"Hello I'm Director Sheppard, But you can call me Jenny" she said as she held out her hand.

"Catlin Todd, or Kate. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have to admit I thought Tony was kidding when he said the new director was a female."

"No he wasn't."

"So do you want to come back to NCIS too?"

"I don't think I'm quite ready yet. I haven't had time to settle in yet."

"Ok, just let me know."

"I will."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kate. I have to get back to NCIS. Bye you two."

Jenny left and left Tony and Kate standing in the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Kate said

"She's a good person."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want."

"Well, I want to spend the day going around and getting reunited with home. Then I want to go to lunch."

"Ok."

They did exactly what Kate wanted they drove around and went into a couple of shops downtown and ate lunch. After lunch they went to the bay and watched the ships. Kate took in a breath of air. She felt the cool breeze on her face.

"Do you feel that Tony?"

"Feel what?"

"The breeze is carrying all our troubles away. Doc has a saying that every wind carries away the past and brings a good future."

"We are going to have a good future."

"Yah."

Tony took Kate's hand a lead her back to the car. When they got back to the apartment Kate and Tony fell down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Tony asked

"Yah, what is it called."

"The Holiday."

"What's that?"

"Oh yah, you haven't been here for a while. Well you'll see."

They sat in silence. Kate rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. They had fun watching the movie and just enjoying each other's company.

"Kate?"

"Yah?"

"What was it like there?"

"It was bad. Everywhere we went there was violence and sometimes death. We stayed a safe distance from cars because we were afraid of car bombs. Do you remember that time we were protecting that pilot woman and the car blew up when we were running?"

"Yah."

"It was twenty times worse."

"I felt really lonely the only one I really talked to was Doc. At times I just wanted to call you guys, but I knew I couldn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you came right when you found out. Why did you come?"

"When I learned you were still alive I saw it as a second chance to tell you the things that I never got the chance to say. "

"Oh, you're so sweet."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I have to go shopping for more clothes."

"Ok. I was thinking of going to NCIS tomorrow for a visit, I bet everyone wants to see you."

"I would like that; I can't wait to see Abby."

"I knew you would."

He kissed her head and closed his eyes. It was like a dream to have Kate in his arms. He would never let her down again, and he refuses to lose her again. This was the beginning of their life together and for the first time, in a long time everything seemed to fit together.

Chapter 12

The next morning Tony and Kate woke up early so they could get to NCIS early.

Kate took a shower and was fixing her makeup when Tony came in to take a shower.

After they finished getting ready and ate breakfast they left to go to NCIS.

When they stepped off the elevator there was a party waiting for them. Practically everyone they knew was there. Some people came up to Kate and hugged her and others shook her hand, but all of them greeted her back. When everyone was done with their greetings they went back to work. After everyone cleared out it left only the team to welcome her back. Ducky was first followed by Jimmy, "It's good to see you off my autopsy table Catlin." "Thank you Ducky." Next was Abby. She jumped into Kate's hug and yelled, "You're never allowed out of my sight!" "I believe you, "she replied. Tim walked up and gave her a hug that could only be given to her by a brotherly figure. As Kate got further down the line she was face to face with a middle- eastern woman. "Officer Ziva David. It's a pleasure to finally meet the one person these guys never shut up about." "It's nice to meet you too," she replied. Kate knew Gibbs was in Mexico because Tony told her, so that left only one person, Special Agent Catherine Tucker. Cathy walked up to her and extended her hand, "I'm Cathy. It's amazing to meet you." "Same here. You can call me Kate." It was the strangest moment of her life it was like looking into a mirror. She snapped back to reality.

After about an hour of catching up every decided they had to get back to work. Kate went down to Abby's lab with her.

"Do you need help," Kate asked

"You can hand me stuff while we catch up."

"Ok."

"So was it bad back there?"  
"Yah."

"How does it feel to be back?"

"I feel safer and relaxed and most if it all, clean."

"Is that all?"

"Tony is making me happy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yah. He told me he loves me."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yah, I truly think he means it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yah, and I told him"

"Way to go, Kate. Kate, you do not know how much it's good to have you back."

"Thank you Abby."

"Kate, are you going to go back to the field?"

"Yah, that is if I come back. Why?"

"Because I, and everyone else don't want to lose you again."

"Ahhh…..Abby you guys won't lose me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm sure," Kate said while giving Abby a reassuring hug.

Chapter 13

When the day was about to end Kate excused herself from the rest of the team and went over to talk to Cathy.

"Hey Cathy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would want to grab some coffee after work, just the two of us."

"Sure."

"Great."

Then Jenny walked in and told everyone to go home and be back early tomorrow morning.

"Tony,"

"Yes director?"

"I want everyone in early to get you and agent Todd reinstated ASAP."

"Ok, we'll be here early."

Then Tony walked up to Kate, "Are you ready to go?"

"No, you go on ahead. Cathy and I are going to grab some coffee and then I'm going to catch a ride from her."

"Ok, I'll see you at home, don't be too late."

"I won't see you there."

Kate and Cathy walk down to the parking garage and drove to downtown. There they got coffee and walked around where the little shops. Kate was the first one to talk.

"So, what has been going on at NCIS since you came there?"

"Actually, not a lot. We haven't had any really big cases yet. We're just going with the flow."

"Yep."

"Kate who is Gibbs?"

"Well, when I was still at NCIS the team was Tony, Tim and I and Gibbs was our boss."

"When I came here and Jenny introduced me to the team, Tony and Tim looked like they saw a ghost."

"I could see why."

"It wasn't explained to me until I found a picture of you hidden on Tony's desk. Jenny told me who you were and Ziva was your replacement."

"That must have been a shock."

"I don't think Tony wanted me on the team, but the director told him. One night I followed him to your grave stone and we talked about you. You should have heard the way he talked about you."

"Like, how?"

"When he talked about you he sounded sad and like there was no hope left. He told me that he loved you and he just wanted you back. When he left to go get you Tim like exploded at the director. Tim said that she didn't know you and she had no right to talk about her or tell Tony not to go get you."

"Ahhh well…you see our team wasn't just a team, we were a family. Tim was like my brother and Gibbs was the father of everyone."

"You guys were close"

"Yah, whenever Tony and I got into another stupid argument we would go to Ducky. He even gave us therapy sessions."

"Do you think Gibbs will ever come back."

"I don't know. Tony told me he was crushed with my death, the whole team was and they fell apart. Now I'm back maybe the family will be reunited with a couple other members."

"You really want Ziva and I to stay."

"Yah, you guys have made the team stronger and if I decide to ever retire early in a couple years I would want there to be people I trust to take care of the guys."

"Awww…thank you Kate. But why would you retire?"

"Well if things between Tony and I are as good as I hope, I think we would start a family in a couple years."

"You guys are great. Are you coming back to NCIS?"

"Yah Jenny told Tony and me to be in early tomorrow to reinstate us."

"That's great news. Here I'll drive you home. Everyone has to be in early"

Chapter 14

It was finally Thursday, only one more day after this.

The rest of the night went by uneventful. When Kate got back home Tony and she just got ready for bed, nothing else.

The next day they got to NCIS a little early, but not too late because the rest of the team showed up soon afterward.

Then Jenny walked in.

"Well I hope everyone is getting settled in," she announced

"Yah," Kate answered

"Well, the only assignment for today is to go over so paper work, no cases for you guys today."

The rest of the day they spent bored and when lunch came they ordered Chinese food and stayed in the bullpen. The entire lunch break was spent with a movie trivia game, hosted by Tony of course. Then an unexpected call came from Jenny to meet in MTAC.

As the team filed into the large room the other agents were dismissed and all who were left were the team and Jenny.

"What is it Director?" Tony asked

"Everyone we have a problem there has been a terrorist threat saying that Gibbs will be assassinated on Saturday. Your job is to go to Mexico and bring Gibbs back here to NCIS for protection."

"I don't get it, why would someone want Gibbs dead?" Tim asked

"I don't know Tim, all we can do for now is retrieving him and keep him out of harm." Jenny answered.

"Ok what's the plan?" Tony asked

Chapter 15

The team stepped off their NCIS air transportation. The sun was hot and beating down on the team. They made their way over to a black SUV and got in. After an hour of driving they finally pulled up to the beach bungalow that had become Gibbs's new place. They walked up to the door and Tony knocked. They were greeted with the scruffy face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh, well come on in."

The team stared to file in and Gibbs now just saw Kate.

"Kate, long time no see."

"Yah, it has."

And they continued to walk inside. Gibbs motioned for the team to sit down on the chairs and couch scattered about the room. Noticing Cathy he said ,"Hello who are you?"

"I'm Cathy I was assigned to the team shortly after you left," Cathy said extending her hand. Not surprisingly Gibbs did not take her hand and Cathy recalled her hand.

"So Kate, I see you are alive and well, is there something I need to know," He said giving her the classic Gibbs glare

"No, just that I am here and well," she returned the glare

There was an awkward silence until Tony asked, "Aren't you wondering why we're here?"

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"There has been reason to believe that you will be assassinated."

"You must be joking, there is no reason for me to be in harm because I left NCIS."

"Well we don't know why, we just know that we are here to take you back to Washington."

"Fine, lead the way." Gibbs exclaimed


End file.
